It can't be done!
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Just another little oneshot. Johnny is going insane because he sees a family. So he kills them...almost. Read it! hehehehehehee.


I have needed to do this for a long time now. Well, maybe like a night or so. I feel bad, no one reads these. Oh well. I need to make a fic that will attract the type of people that love pain. They need it. Well, I don't own JTHM. I am a bit sad though. HA! I do have voices that sound a lot like them. They are very tiring. Well, here we go…

Chapter 006: It can't be done

Johnny's pov.

I smiled as I looked into the store. They all sat there. A family, something I could never have, nonetheless knew of. I didn't need one anyway, why with a fucked up mind like mine, I would end up killing my wife. Kids would die at my hands. No one deserved to be happy, if I couldn't, they couldn't.

I watched the family as they all got up. There was a small boy, and a wife. Then there was a husband. A man that showed his colors by the type of clothes that he wore. How I knew that I wanted to kill them all, I don't know. I just knew that they had to die. They had to suffer by my hands. I couldn't have the happy smile on their faces echo in the far distance of my rotten mind.

I let them walk ahead of me and into their own car. I quickly got into my own. I watched as they all fastened their seatbelts like a 'good' family would. I let them pull out ahead of me. Then, slowly, I let another car go in front of me, and then I pulled out. I followed, through what seemed to be endless stoplights, and green lights. I gave a growl as I thought that this was never going to end.

After a long time of this shit, they finally came to a home. The home was a good one. There was a nice white gate, and a large yard. There was a white picket fence that only seemed to be in the dreams on sane people. I gave a small laugh as I thought of something that only I would find amusing.

I was parked outside, in front of their home. I new no one would notice me, why would they? I looked at the large house. I gave a sigh as I waited till the family went inside and they all disappeared.

An hour passed and I thought they were never going to go to bed. I watched as a peace finally came over me when I saw the last of the lights fade out into the dim darkness of the world.

I looked around the neighborhood. There wasn't another soul out, or even alive I thought. The silence was more then a simple prayer I could ever ask for. I stepped out of my shitty car and let the gentle breeze tell me that the night was safe and would take care of me.

I stepped onto the sidewalk and then looked at the home that lay in front of me. I looked down at the white picket fence and gave an evil grin as I picked up one of the posts for one of the supports. I smiled when I saw that it was very sharp and very deadly. I gave it a good swing and took notice that it was built to kill. I looked at the house in front of me. I took happy steeps toward it.

I drew up to the door that purposed as a blocking entrance. I thought for a second. I was actually considering the thought of knocking on the door and then waiting for some one to answer. I chuckled to myself as I let the thought fall to the ground, soon to be joined by the blood of the family.

I picked the lock quiet easily. It didn't take much. This family must have thought that there wasn't every going to be some one to bombard on their luxurious home. I twisted the doorknob. The door swung open. A small creaking was heard from the door as it slowly paced open. It seemed to be counting, counting the time the family had left till the all perished.

I looked around. The home looked to me big inside. A stair way told me that there was a second floor. I creped up the stares. If there were sleeping bodies in the home, they would be up there probably. I reached the top. I let my eagerness settle. I couldn't have myself wake the whole family before I killed them. Ha! I looked at the top floor. I gaze around. There were pictures everywhere. I looked at some of them. They were of a boy. A small boy. The boy looked familiar. I ignored it. I didn't need to be thinking of the past when I knew that there was a bunch of happiness that I could never have being portrayed from the wall that I was gazing at. I took a step back.

I looked on down the hall. I looked on and on, till I saw a room that looked to be occupied by a couple. I crept down the corridor till a came to the door. I raised my stake. (Stake as in the fence pole. I don't want you all thinking that he is caring around meet.)

I opened the door ever so slowly. Once again, the counting continued. I let the counting of the door go on. I then slowly eased my way over to the bedside of the people who would soon be at my mercy, if they had a chance to even see me before I killed them that is.

The couple looked peaceful. They both slept side by side. Encircled into each other's grasp. I gave a scowled, "Love is a thing for the weak." I whispered it. There was only one thing that popped into my head as I raised the steak up over the male's body. A small boy. I looked at the couple; I couldn't place the name, or the image of the boy that clouded my mind at that second. All I knew was that I needed him out.

My fence stake went down into the man's body. It eased through. I was excited by how the flesh just seemed to push aside and let the stake come through, killing the man instantly.

The female jumped up. Before she could jump and see me clearly, or even scream, I slight her thought and her chest with two small sickles that I had so conveniently packed. I smiled as the women fell over her beloved. The man that she had vowed to spend an eternity with. Now she could…

I stepped out of the room. I closed the door ever so slowly and carefully. I didn't want to make a lot of noise. By what I had seen earlier, I had one more person to kill. A child. Could I really do it though?

I steeped down the hall I was now friends with basically and then kept on walking. I went to the little boy's room. I gave it a gentle push. It opened with a sigh.

I walked into the room. I looked at the boy's body under the covers. I couldn't help but look, the moon was shinning through. I felt that second like that boy. I could remember a long time ago when my mom died, with my dad. Killed, by two killers. I had been innocent till that night. I had done nothing before that night. I was lonely from then on. I couldn't let this kid be like I had been. Left behind, because some idiot killer somewhere was now laughing at my solitude and sickness.

I drew up to his bed's side. For a second, I thought he was awake. I must have imagined it like I did to a lot of things in my life. I looked down at him and held up the two sickles again. I gave a sigh as I said, "What is done is done. Now I will make you feel peace." I began to close my eyes.

There was a vision in my head. A person clouded my mind. I gave a small gasp as I heard a voice that matched the image in my head say, "Who are you?"

I opened my eyes. I could see that the little boy was now awake and he was looking at me with amazement, and terrification. (Is that even a word?)

Half of the kids face was hidden by moon shade. That didn't stop me from seeing whom I dreaded the most. I saw a small boy, he had big eyes, dark blackish pointed hair, and I could almost see the bear in the child's grasp. The name and the boy that had been clouded in my mind suddenly became clear. I jumped back saying, "SQUEE!"

The boy looked down. I couldn't give him time to speak though. I knew I had to leave. I jumped back again and ran out of the room. The first time. I almost killed a kid. I almost killed Squee. I knew in the back of my vacant mind that it wasn't really Squee, it couldn't have been. I had to have been thinking it. Lack of sleep caused it. I didn't let that stop me from leaving that house though. I had to leave. There was no way in hell I was going to go face him. Not now…not ever…it just couldn't be done!

The end.

I had to write it. All of the dreams made me. If I didn't, then I would always have the constant fear of not being able to sleep. I couldn't have that, now could I? Well anyway, I cannot writ it the way I want, but, I know that you are reading this D.D., so, I know you will answer, 'Till death comes, I will be your torment.' Have fun. GET TYPING! I swear, if you don't get it done with…ill…hehe. Well, hope you all enjoyed, And I always like reviews.


End file.
